This invention is related generally to toolchests and, more particularly, to which are toolchests which are in combination with a workbench surface.
Professional and amateur workers have two basic needs for their hand tools: having a storage space for the tools which is secure yet accessible, and having a surface on which to work. Workbenches provide the horizontal work surface for the serious tool users.
Generally, three separate strategies are used to address the storage need: wall storage, an independent chest, or storage within the workbench. Each strategy has its relative advantages and relative drawbacks.
The wall storage is most typically exemplified by common pegboard attached to a vertical surface. Hangers engage the holes of the pegboard allowing tools, such as hammers, screwdrivers, and the like, to be suspended. Such a system has the advantage of presenting the tools in a highly visual and easily accessible array. Between use, tools may be returned to the storage location for easy retrieval when necessary. While satisfactory for the home handyperson working at a stationary base, such as at a work station in a home basement, wall storage is not portable within a larger space, nor does it provide any security.
Independent chests provide potential security and some portability, but occupy independent spacexe2x80x94either on the workbench taking up valuable work space, or apart from the workbench thereby taking up useful floor space. Moreover, independent chests do not allow for the arrayed display of project-related tools to enhance efficiency.
Workbench storage under the work surface makes more efficient use of space, but is limited by the dimensions of the workbench as to the storage volume and size of the tools it can accommodate. Additionally, during the execution of the project, necessary tools may not be arrayed in for easy access.
Three patents have been issued to separate inventions attempting to address the problem by combining a workbench with a toolchest, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,703 (Cimino), 2,525,208 (Clink), and 5,588,659 (Boes, et al.). Each are unsatisfactory solutions.
The invention of Cimino adds storage to the exterior surface of the cart below the workbench surface. While providing an additional exterior-storage surface, the invention fails to make the tools easily accessible. A worker must bend to take or return a tool. Further, to access tools, the worker must be willing and able to move around the unit. As with all understorage units, the size of the tools which the unit can accommodate is limited. Additionally, the locking procedure is cumbersome.
The Clink unit utilizes some of the advantages of a wall-storage portion, but fails to maximize its value by necessarily limiting the horizontal dimension of its wall-storage portion. Further, by effectively placing a toolchest on the surface of the workbench, the unit unsatisfactorily decreases the work surface. Even further, the pre-placement of tool holders limits the adjustability of the unit for the tools of the end user.
The invention of Boes, et al. has pivotable side racks, but lacks the flexibility of side walls. The invention also is limited in practice in size because its locking mechanism is a fitted box which must be capable of handling by an end user.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved toolchest/workbench overcoming some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide securable toolchest which is easily convertible to a workbench.
Another object is to provide a toolchest/workbench that maximizes upright, back-wall surface area onto which tools may be affixed and displayed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a toolchest/workbench that maximizes the horizontal work surface.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a workbench which is easily convertible to a toolchest within which tools may be stored and secured.
It is an object of this invention to provide a toolchest/workbench which has tool holders which are easily modified by an end user to accommodate the tools of the end user.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide pneumatic-tool holders which can hold pneumatic tools upright without the tool being coupled to the holder.
Another object of this invention is to provide a toolchest/workbench which is supported by a wheeled cart containing additional, securable tool-storage space.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following descriptions and from the drawings.
This invention is a combination toolchest/workbench. For purposes of this application, a toolchest is any device designed to contain tools within the device. This invention comprises: (a) a base member having front, back and side edges and an upper surface; (b) an upright rear panel affixed to the back edge of the base member and having lateral edges and a top edge; (c) a pair of opposed upright side panels each having a rear edge pivotably attached to one of the lateral edges of the rear panel, a lower edge adjacent to one of the side edges of the base, an upper edge, and a forward edge; (d) a top member; (e) an openable front panel; and (f) the inside surfaces of at least certain of the rear and side panels having tool-holding device receptors thereon. The tool-holding device receptors may be common peg board. The toolchest/workbench is assembled such that it presents an array of tools in an enclosure which may be secured when tools are not in use.
The combination toolchest/workbench is more useful when the front panel is pivotable with respect to the top panel. In a more preferred embodiment, the front panel is divided into two portions: an upper portion pivotable with respect to the top panel and a lower portion pivotable with respect to the upper portion.
In addition to having a front panel pivotable with respect to the top panel, the toolchest/workbench is more preferred if the top panel is pivotable with respect to the top edge of the rear panel. To help in opening the front panel and then to help in keeping the top panel in an open position, least one gas-filled chamber/piston combination can be attached with respect to the top panel and with respect to the rear panel.
To present a larger back surface onto which tools may be placed, the combination toolchest/workbench may have side panels which each independently pivot out into a rear-panel-extension position, each thereby forming an obtuse angle with respect to the rear panel. The combination toolchest/workbench is more useful when it further comprises at least one horizontal, wedge-shaped, base-extension member having a leading edge attached at about the lower edge of at least one of the side panels, and a trailing edge; then when either side panel is in the rear-panel-extension position, the respective base-extension member substantially forms a horizontal extension of the base. The base-extension members may be arranged on the side panels such that the base-extension members can be stored under the upper surface of the base member when the combination toolchest/workbench is in the closed position. A further preferred embodiment of the toolchest/workbench is the inclusion of an interlocking device attached with respect to either or both sides of the base member such that the trailing edge of the wedge-shaped base-extension members may engage and disengage the interlocking member.
Another embodiment of the invention includes the addition of a wheeled cart to support the toolchest/workbench. Such an addition raises the working surface of the workbench aspect of the invention to a useful height while at the same time making the entire unit mobile. The cart has a plurality of drawers. It is preferred that the cart has an interior storage space with a door for accessing the space and securing items within the space when the workbench is not in use. It is more preferred that the cart has at least one rack within the interior storage space which is configured for receiving tools. The rack may be a pair of rigid, parallel, spaced horizontal members whereby a plurality of tools may be suspended therebetween. It is preferable that the rack is slidably attached to the interior of the cart in order that the rack with tools may be pulled out of the interior of the cart to provide easier access to the tools on the rack.
It is preferable that the interior surface of the door be covered with a plurality of receptors set at a predetermined spacing. In this way, tool-holding devices may be repositioned from one location to multiple other locations on the interior surface of the door.
Another embodiment of the toolchest/workbench further comprises a base-member tool-holding device located on the upper surface of the base member. In one preferred embodiment, the base-member tool-holding device is capable of receiving a pneumatic tool. It is more preferred that the base-member tool-holding device has a concavity designed to mate snugly receive with a connecting end of a pneumatic tool.
Yet another embodiment of this invention comprises a locking mechanism whereby the combination toolchest/workbench may be locked in a closed position securing the contents inside when the workbench portion of the invention is not in use.
Another aspect of this invention is a tool-holding device for supporting a tool with a pneumatic couple. This portion of the invention is a rigid shell having a cylindrical cavity dimensioned to snugly receive the male portion of the pneumatic tool and hold the tool in an upright position. The receipt of the pneumatic tool, however, is without coupling. In this manner, the pneumatic tool may be removed from the non-horizontal position at which it is held by the tool-holding device without the necessity of using two hands for de-coupling.